Impatient Girl
by Crazychicke
Summary: What if Kalijah were the mystery team, fighting to destroy the cure? Based on an AU gifset by ucandoitbetter. Written for danceswithhybrids. -request-


**Disclaimer: TVD does not belong to me, but I have fun pretending. A/N: For ****danceswithhybrids****. Based on the incredible tumblr gif set by ****ucandoitbetter.**** Loved the idea of Kalijah being the mystery team in the hunt for the cure. The title was inspired by a Kate Voegele song.**

**Impatient Girl**

Katherine sat at the kitchen counter with an ominous smile. She was into her third glass of red wine. Its velvety, soft oak taste was enough to please her, so was its magnificent ruby colour. It reminded her of blood. She took another sip and waited. Surely, he would be mad. They had agreed not to do anything reckless. However, two days in the apartment, staying low, had made her impatient. She just wanted to send a message to the dear professor, that was all. She swirled the contents in her wineglass and watched it swirl up the edges. It smelt like black mulberries and cherries.

It reminded her of her human days. The sweet taste of cherry juice seeping from her mouth. The fleshy seed in her palm. She would smile joyfully and spin in circles. These little things would awaken her. Katherine smiled, she felt the same rush when she tasted blood for the first time. Her childhood memories faded as she heard the apartment door slam. Elijah was back.

"I told you to do nothing regarding the professor." He was mad, like she thought. She took another sip of wine. He picked up the wine bottle to read the label. He sighed. By the sounds of his restraint, she realised her choice, had been a good one. "Out of all my wines, you had to desire the Chateau Mukhrani Saperavi, 1999."

"I liked its colour." Elijah sighed, exasperated. "Besides, I didn't do anything to the professor. I only wanted to send him a message."

She had compelled the bodyguard to sneak into the professor's office, and empty it of its secrets. The cure needed to vanish. She didn't trust it, and neither did Elijah. Since Klaus had taken up residency in Mystic Falls, it wasn't safe for her. He wanted her dead. Stefan's apartment in Chicago, had become her safe refuge. Elijah had found her there two days ago. They made an agreement: he would protect her from Klaus, if she helped him destroy the cure: a cure to vampirism, neither believed was possible.

"Well, now they know somebody else is involved. Maybe we should ask Kol to help us? He wants to destroy the cure too."

"Your lunatic, baby brother? No, Elijah. If you tell him, the news will reach Klaus. We are lying low, like we agreed."

"Sending someone to search the professor's office, is not lying low, Katerina." He poured the rest of the bottle's contents into his wineglass.

"How did you know I sent someone?" She asked, suspiciously.

"I saw Stefan and Rebekah enter. I went to question the professor. It seems your man would rather chew off his own tongue than confess. Sometimes your methods surprise me."

"I learnt from the best." Katherine escaped her chair. Her Gucci boots clacked along the floorboards. She wiped the delicious wine from her lips. "Remember those parties we used to attend in Lord Klaus' honour? You were different then. Less serious. Dare I say, fun!"

He gulped down his wine, putting it on the counter. She knew he remembered. He had babysat her, got to know her, while Klaus plotted her murder. He had promised to save her, but her instincts told her not to wait. She had to look out for herself, but she didn't regret meeting Elijah, he was her first love.

"I was naïve, young and stupid. I did not know, what I know now." He watched her, anger seeping away. She was aware of how she must seem to him. She didn't care. Time had passed and feelings had changed. They could never go back, but they could go forwards. "I betrayed Klaus' trust, when I fell in love with you." His voice was earnest, soft, faraway, almost. Katherine was standing so close. "He was right, love is a vampire's greatest weakness."

She could smell the wine on his lips. Feel his intense gaze wash over her. They had awakened a repressed feeling. If she had a heart, it would be fluttering ferociously in her chest. Her grin faltered. His lips grazed hers. She gasped, surprised by his confidence. He exhaled, pulling at her upper lip. She resisted. This wasn't part of the agreement. He dominated. His hand caressed her neck. His tender touch was not what she expected. She murmured nonsense, meeting him half-way. The expensive wine bottle smashed to the floor as her pert bottom hit the counter.

"Klaus still wants to kill me," she gasped, forgetting her rational thoughts, and desiring his touch.

"If he tries anything against you..." Elijah murmured, taking off her clothes. "There will be consequences." This time, she believed him, and it had nothing to do with the way Elijah used his tongue. She mewled against his burning kisses, jolting beneath his constant touch. Her jacket, bra, and jeans fell to the floor. "Plan stays the same. Find the cure and destroy it." She clutched his hair tightly, had she lost her mind?

She shouted his name, suddenly. His fingers infiltrated her folds. She felt her entire body react. It was a hundred times better than she remembered. She needed him inside her, badly. He chuckled as her impatient hands undid his belt, and pulled him on top of her. He held her head, kissing the tip of her nose, her cheeks and her mouth. She cursed when he thrust inside her. She couldn't believe she had let this happen. Her legs locked around his waist, and she grasped his arms either side of her face. Who was this man? It sure as hell wasn't the man she had left behind. She moaned when she adjusted around his animalistic thrusts. Her toes curled, and she felt herself grow disgustingly sweaty. She dug her nails into his flesh, drenching herself in his intoxicating blood.

Her eyes turned black with lust. She bit down on his forearm, drinking as much as he would allow. Her orgasm tore through her, leaving her partly breathless. Elijah returned to her mouth, devouring her blood-stained face and biting her breast, taking what she took from him. Her bloody hands clumped chunks of his hair, and she squirmed against his control. She had always been a messy child. It seemed she never really outgrew it. Elijah looked up from her breast, her blood poured down her chest. His smile was so sweet, for a while she gazed back at him, with a smile just as stupid.

"So we destroy the cure. And what? We live happily ever after?" She asked.

"We live happily ever after." He repeated.

"So, what exactly was in that wine?" Katherine asked, suspiciously. "A love potion?"

Elijah chuckled to himself, leaving her in the dark. He disappeared into the bathroom, discussing strategies. Her feelings had escalated. She touched her lips, suddenly excited. They had always been a good team.

**A/N: So, it's not exactly the same as the gif-set, but I tried to keep to some of the same themes as well as invent my own. I hope you enjoyed it. :) Please review.**


End file.
